User talk:Lettuceleaf
Unforgiveable Saga II Are you going to continue it on DAB? It is so good story that it would be pity if you didn't write more. Will Riverstar and Katja appear in some chapter? (Hopefully I spelled the name right!) --Sitruunasooda Talk! 14:09, 27 September 2007 (UTC) **Sighs.** Unfortunately, the thread was deleted on the Tapestry. When I'm up to it, I may continue it on the story Board or mayhaps even as a fanfic here. If Ido, you'll be the first to know, I promise. Thanks for the compliments, Sitruunasooda, it's flattering to know that people like my stories! LettuceleafLettuceleaf How about the Unforgiveable Saga I? Could you type it here? It would be interesting to read it. :) --Sitruunasooda Talk! 17:43, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Sure, I'll find it in the archives right away! Lettuceleaf 23:27, 2 October 2007 (UTC)Lettuceleaf Here you go! The Unforgivable Saga I Lettuceleaf 23:44, 2 October 2007 (UTC)Lettuceleaf Hmm... I really like both of them, but could you possibly clean up them a bit? The headings of the chapters could have written in bold and the text is in one piece, which makes it difficult to read. Otherwise they are great stories! :) --Sitruunasooda 20:55, 21 October 2007 Thanks for the input, Sitruu. Can I call you that? Anyhow, I've emboldened and intended the first five chapters, but its a big book and there's alot of indenting to be done. One I'm done with that, I'll proofread a Chapter every day, if I have time. Lettuceleaf 18:16, 21 October 2007 (UTC)Lettuceleaf Hey Lettuceleaf I used to be on DAB....a long time ago. (Do you remember me? Probably not, but I married the ChocoChocoChippoHippo....anyways...) I loved that story that you wrote about Lettuceleaf's quest to Salamandastron, I've tried to find it on DAB again but it's long gone. I really liked that story though and I'm wondering if you could put it on here. Thanks, your a great writer! :) Wanekalily 06:08, 14 February 2008 (EST) Of course I remember you! How could I not, with you being with the CCCH in my parodies! Welcome to the Wiki! Hmm, I think I have that story on a Word file somewhere, I'll try to dig it up.Lettuceleaf 22:55, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Lettuce, your the best! :) Wanekalily I'm not having much luck tracking it down, but I think I might know where it is. I'll tell you as soon as I find it and put it here. Lettuceleaf 21:12, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Okay thanks so much for looking! Wanekalily 16:01, 17 February 2008 (EST) I've got it! Lettuceleaf's Quest Lettuceleaf 21:12, 17 February 2008 (UTC) YES! Thankyou so much! *races off to read the story* :) Wanekalily 09:38, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Hey Lettuce, I don't want to bother you about this anymore but the story only goes up to Chapter 15. heh, sorry for bothering you. :) Wanekalily 12:30, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you. I have removed your information from the Recent Changes page so it is not spotted, which involved reverting your edit. I just wanted to let you know this is being investigated, not mentioning it for the time being would be appreciated. Cheers. --LordTBT Talk! 06:45, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Unforgivable Saga II Hey, are you ever going to finish The Unforgivable Saga II, or is it done already? New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:32, 3 March 2009 (UTC)